1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a golf putter, and specifically a golf putter head, which is constructed to minimize friction between the face of a putter head and the golf ball and to aid the golfer in aligning the putter toward the hole. The putter head is constructed of a novel material which enables the putter to be properly balanced and sufficiently durable while also minimizing the effect of spin caused by frictional contact between the putting face and the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting a golf ball is a precision evolution resulting in the development of various designs having a common goal of making it easier for a golfer to "sink" a putt. In order to make the game fair and prevent undue advantages based solely on technology, various ruling organizations such as the United States Golf Association (USGA) have established parameters which limit the configuration of the club.
Nevertheless, within these parameters, a startling variety of different putters have been developed. In many cases, the changes or developments have been addressed to the balance or alignment of the putter. In other circumstances, the developments have addressed the way in which the shaft connects to the club head. Finally, some developments have addressed the putter's face--that is, that portion of the putter which strikes the ball.
With respect to the developments which have concerned the putter's face, one of the principal goals has been to allow the golfer to exercise greater control over the ball during his or her stroke. It has been widely believed that the golfer may make a more accurate putt if the contact between the putter and the ball can be prolonged, thereby using the putter to influence the ball's roll. Therefore, clubs have been designed which yield an increased coefficient of friction between the putter face and the ball. The number of different clubs which have been developed under this philosophy has resulted in the adoption by the USGA of a rule limiting the configuration of the club face. Rule 4-1e.Club Face of the 1985 edition of Rules of Golf by the USGA states that the club face must not be designed like a spring so as to "unduly influence the movement of the ball", and that the "surface roughness must not exceed that of decorative sandblasting." Numerous other references are found throughout the rule which attempt to prevent the use of a club with a face which unduly influences the movement of the ball. It may thus be appreciated that the efforts of club manufacturers have been devoted to increasing surface roughness or design to prolong engagement with the ball and impart movement to it, limited by the USGA rule.